Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-73.184.153.223-20150104080104
PLLDUDE18: I posted this comment on Youtube but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Regarding the fifth season finale I was wondering what you guys thought about the end of the 5B trailer. At the end of the trailer we see the title of the show and the premiere date and etc... However, did you guys notice that the liars face are on cracked/split shards of glass that are suspended(obviosuly you guys do); now if you look at the fifth season official poster you can see that the masks represent each lar and Alison's mask is fairly cracked. Split like the shards of glass. The fifth season finale is called: Welcome to the Dollhouse the masks on the poster and the title seem to be connected simply because in a costume party store wouldn't you find masks, and manniquins, and all the stuff? However, if it isn't going to climax at a costume party store I think it might have something to do with A's lair. Didn't they say that there were similarites between Season 5 finale and Season 2 finale. We found out about Mona being the Original A in that finale so whetever shocker that happens might happen in the 'Dollhouse'- which could be A's new lair. Concerning the Ali/ shard mask-glass thing: I do not think she is A '. I do believe though that she is connected to the Big A mystery arc. Her cracked mask on the Season 5 poster must be I guess the 'theme' of this season. Like how in Season 4 it was the whole 'Red Coat' ordeal and on that poster the four liars wore Red Coats. the Cracked Ali Mask on the poster I think is the 'theme'' as in who and what exactly does Ali stand for? The whole evolution of Ali's return and how it has effected people. From her making all the people she threatend feel uncomfrotable to her gaining back all of them on 'her side (the twins Cindy and mindy for example) to a girl ending up dead because of her connection to Bethany to Spencer once again ending up in a murder investigation to the Liars turning on her suspecting she is A. All of this and then some kind of makes me think that Big A in fact does have something agaisnt Ali- or if I'm wrong then is easily using her to get to one of the Liars. Ali is being used as both a weapon and a distraction. On the matter of who killed Mona: Mona's death I think happend because Big A needed a boost in the whole 'let's screw Ali's life scheme'' Mona's death added to the already heated surface tension that finally CRACKED and led to the liars believing Ali is big A. At first I thought Det. Holbrook killed Mona but now I don't think so. Mona was wrong on Ali being A...but why in the world would A have killed her if she was dead end wrong? I beleive Big A killed Mona because although she was wrong about Ali being A she must have been so freaking close to the truth as well as Big A's identity she could almost taste it. Big A (my belief) killed Mona becasue Mona was about to uncover his/her/it/ bitch's identity (yup i took that lien from the show) without even knowing it. big A: Whomever this person is has to be intelligent as heck. I mean all this planning and schemeing all of it to keep their identity quiet. I honestly believe Big A is one of the parents. Ali is being used, and due to the evidence Hanna and Spencer found, as a sort of payback for her ruing people's lives and bullying people. Why else would A use her? If she is a parent he or she would want payback for the way Ali treated his or hers child. If the pArent thing isn't right: Big A needs to come out and fuckin reveal hsi or herself because i am sitting here typing all this into a PLL comment section at fucking 2:54 pm down south. This is how much PLL has effected me to the point where I am typing all this up at (now) 2: 55 am. I should be aslepp but this whole mysteryy's got my midn fuckeed and now it's a majority of what I think about i could be eating and in my head i see flashes of A texts from the show I coudl be writing something down and a word ahs the letter 'A' in it and i would capitalize it without even recognizzng what i did until i was proof reading it and see all my A's are fucking huge. I swear Big A's identity better be so mind blowing we wouldn't be able to even breathe let alone move. It better not be some fucking new chrachter or some shit for brains minor chrachter we've seen and never even thought two seconds. I'm sorry if I've cursed it's jsut im tired of the A thing I want to knwo who it is so i can move on with my life. i'm a 16 year old guy and it's 3;00 am, I'm too young for this shit. I love this show but soemtimes it can really tick u off. Please forgive me if you fidn what im syaing offensive.